Lego Ant Man the Video Game (Fan Made Films)
This game is based on the 2014 film The Astonishing Ant Man, the 2016 film Ant Man 2: Rise of the Giants and the 2018 film Ant Man and Wasp and the 2019 spin off, Wasp. The Astonishing Ant Man 1. Vibranium Search Plot: Madame Hydra is looking for Vibranium. Heroes: Captain America and Black Panther. Enemies: HYDRA Agents. Boss: Madame Hydra (3 hearts) 2. Hellicarrier Attack Plot: HYDRA attack the Hellicarrier. Part 1 Heroes: Wasp (SHIELD), Black Widow and Hawkeye. Part 2 Heroes: Ant Man (SHIELD), Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Enemies: HYDRA Agents. Boss: Madame Hydra (6 hearts) 3. Rescue Mission Plot: Captain and T'Challa are escaping with the help of Hank, Janet and the others. Heroes: Ant Man (SHIELD), Wasp (SHIELD), Captain America (Prisoner), T'Challa and Doctor Strange. Enemies: HYDRA Agents. Boss: Egg Head (6 hearts) 4. Prototype Plot: Build the Ultron Prototype. Heroes: Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Erik Selvig. 5. Attack of the HYDRONES Plot: HYDRA attack New York city. Part 1 Heroes: Ant Man, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Part 2 Heroes: Wasp and Captain America. Part 3 Heroes: Ant Man and Wasp. Enemies: HYDRONES and HYDRA Agents. Part 1 Boss: Egg Head (4 hearts) Part 2 Boss: Madame Hydra's HYDRONE Truck (3 hearts) Part 3 Boss: Ultron (10 hearts) Ant Man 2: Rise of the Giants 1. Bullying the Bullies Plot: Explore the school and stop the bullies. Heroes: David Cannon (Young), Hank Pym (Young) and Johnny Burns (Young). Enemies: Bullies. 2. Birth of Atlas Plot: At the Pym Factory, one of Hanks employees injects himself with an unsafe Pym cure and gains powers like growing and shrinking. He puts his hand on a desk and a bug gets into his skin, making him use his powers for bad. Heroes: Ant Man and Wasp. Boss: Atlas (6 hearts) 3. Bank Robbery Plot: Whirlwind and Atlas have teamed up and are trying to rob a bank. Heroes: Ant Man, Wasp and Goliath. Bosses: Whirlwind (4 hearts) and Atlas (3 hearts) 4. Cured Plot: Hank finds the cure. He gives it to himself and Wasp. He leaves it on the table for Bill. Heroes: Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne. 5. Battle of the Giants Plot: Bill didn't take the cure and went after Whirlwind and Atlas. They capture him and keep him hostage. They send a video in to Hank and Janet. Bill is being held captive. They both get there powers back and go out to save Bill. Part 1 Heroes: Ant Man and Wasp. Part 2 Heroes: Ant Man, Wasp, Goliath and Atlas. Part 1 Bosses: Atlas (4 hearts) and Whirlwind (6 hearts) Ant Man and Wasp 1. Wedding Crashers Plot: At Hank and Janet's wedding, Voice attacks. Heroes: Hank Pym (Wedding Suit) and Janet van Dyne (Wedding Dress). Enemies: Voice Agents. Boss: Voice (4 hearts) 2. The Pym Factory Plot: Hank and Janet are just chilling in the Pym Factory when Ultron attacks. Heroes: Ant Man and Wasp. Enemies: Voice Agents. Boss: Ultron (3 hearts) 3. Fury's Secret Plot: Nick Fury tells Hank, Janet and Maria Hill that he knows a way for space travel and that the four of them must travel to space to stop Ultron and his master, Voice. Heroes: Ant Man, Wasp, Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Adding Hero: Silver Surfer. Enemies: Zenn-Lanians. Boss: Silver Surfer (6 hearts) 4. Galactic Battles Plot: Galactus wants to destroy Zenn-La. Get the shard before he does. Heroes: Ant Man, Wasp, Nick Fury (Space Suit), Maria Hill (Space Suit), Silver Surfer, Star Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Racoon and Groot. Boss: Galactus (10 hearts) 5. Return Plot: Ant Man, Wasp and Maria Hill have the shard, but can they use it to destroy Ultron before he destroys them? Heroes: Ant Man, Wasp and Maria Hill. Enemies: Voice Agents. Bosses: Voice (6 hearts), Ultron (10 hearts) and Voice (3 hearts) Category:Articles Without Images